


Lies on a Dog's Tongue

by natethegreathan



Series: Uncharted Monsters [1]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: AU, M/M, TW//Blood, Vampire!Rafe, Workplace Relationship, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natethegreathan/pseuds/natethegreathan
Summary: (Note, this is an updated version of my old fic "Oh, the Betrayal")Revered vampire businessman Rafe Adler is currently heading an expedition for the search of Henry Avery's treasure. At his side is Sam Drake, a werewolf who was assumed dead for years. Their relationship is a little more personal than just "businesses partners", however. Though Rafe wonders if he can trust this once-imprisoned beast.
Relationships: Sam Drake/Rafe Adler, Samuel Drake/Rafe Adler
Series: Uncharted Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718545
Kudos: 12





	Lies on a Dog's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A now updated little thing for my very big AU, just wanted to do some development for it. I wanted to explore Sam and Rafe's relationship and history a bit. So, here it is.
> 
> (Apologies for any weird characterization by the way. This is my first time writing Sam and Rafe.)

Rafe Adler, with his fangs pressed against his bottom lip, stared down at the paper between his hands. He ran a hand through his slicked-back hair, taking a deep breath. Moving around the sheets, raising one before setting it down with a growl. He had been scouring this area for years, reducing it to near rubble in an effort to find whatever secrets it was hiding. If it was hiding any secret at all. Yet, with all the time, money, and effort put into this expedition, he had received no reward. He was coming to his wits end, his anger beginning to boil over. 

His failures were putting his family’s business at stake. They were relying on him to be the next heir to coverup the inner workings of their trade. In a world full of monsters, there must be something to sate their appetite, and no one does it better than the Adler family. The Adlers had created the best substitutes for human blood and flesh, made out of more socially acceptable meats such as pork and lamb. After all, who would better know how to make such a treat than a family of vampires. 

But there was no denying for the Adlers that that wasn’t the entire story. The friendly façade they put on was merely a mask to hide the true nature of their operation. Behind the curtain, the family was adding minute amount of real human blood and flesh to their product, boosting their sales. Even such a small amount can have an addicting flavor. It was now Rafe’s job to draw away public eye from their massive corporation, by finding Henry Avery’s lost treasure.

This was proving to be a much more difficult task than previously thought, however. Rafe had enough trouble trying to tame his emotions already, and this little quest wasn’t helping very much. Throwing the papers to the side, scattering them about the room, he turned towards his desk, only to find himself stopped by a body much larger than his own. Looking upwards with enraged eyes, features softened as eyes landed on a familiar face. 

“Hello there, Samuel…” Rafe says, taking a step back to give themselves some space (and also to prevent them from having neck pains later). The other man looked down at him with a smile, extending a hand to place it on his shoulder.

“Heya there Rafe. You doin’ alright?” He questions, tilting his head ever so slightly that it makes Rafe’s go completely still. This man had been attempting to assist him, trying to provide an answer to where he should be looking, as well as showing him how to control his emotions. Previously, Rafe had been prone to violent outbursts, especially when things didn’t go his way. But with Sam around to help, that side of him had begun to fade away. 

“I’m… fine…” Rafe takes a long and deep breath, trying to collect himself, something Sam had taught him how to do. A cold night air blows between them, sending a chill up Sam’s spine. Gently, Rafe raises his own hand, softly wrapping his fingers around Sam’s wrist.

“You sounded like you were gettin’ a bit angry there. Anything I can help with?” Sam says in that precious Bostonian accent of his. If Rafe had a beating heart, it would be throbbing in his chest right now. 

“Just the usual. A bunch of dead ends.” Rafe groans, shrugging his shoulders as he begins to move towards his desk. Sam looks at the scattered paper, moving to collect all of them once again, cleaning the mess Rafe had made. He turned his head to look back at Sam, a smile pulling at stubborn lips. He and Sam had quite the relationship, both on the record and… well… off the record. Previously, he had never taken any one of his business partnerships beyond anything than just a means to an end. But Samuel was different. Despite his long and complicated history with the Drake’s, Rafe had somehow managed to fall in love with him. 

Rafe reached his hand out to grab ahold of a bottle of red liquid. It was a wine brewed by his own business, carrying quite the price tag. He turned to open the cabinet behind his desk, within it a pair of wine glasses. Tipping the bottle, he watched as the concoction filled the glass, before setting it down and taking a sip. It was late enough that it was nearly time to sleep, giving Rafe the excuse to drink down the beast inside of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how Sam had reacted to the scent, tilting his head to taste the air, before looking over at Rafe. 

A fanged smile painted his expression, before he repeated the previous process, pouring the glass for his partner. “Thirsty? Thought you’d like a glass, Sam.” He laughs, raising it towards Sam’s lips as he takes it from his hand. Smiling in response, he puts the edge to his lips, tilting the glass and allowing the liquid to flood his mouth. 

“Thanks... but uh, Rafe, where did you get these photos?” Sam questions, turning to grab a small handful of documents. Each one contained an image of a tall pillar, with either the alchemic symbol for gold or silver scratched into each. 

“We found all of those inside the cathedral, on the support beams.” He responds, raising an eye, “why do you ask?” 

“Well… I mean… isn’t it a bit coincidental that the Saint Dismas cross was made of gold and silver?” Sam says, a wide smile coming onto his face. Rafe’s own eyes widened, whenever Sam got excited like this, he couldn’t help but follow. His enthusiasm was contagious. “There’s more crosses…” Sam continues, looking back down at the papers, laughing with both relief and joy. “Whatever was in that cross may have be in one of those.” 

Tilting his head down with a snicker, Rafe steps back to sit down in his chair. Resting an arm against the chair, he raises the other holding his glass. “I think this calls for a little celebration…” he says under his breath, looking up at Sam with dark eyes. He scoffs as he watches Sam freeze at the look, before a smile creeps on his own and he clinks their glasses together. 

“I agree… but I think this celebration should go a little more like…” Sam reaches down, grabbing the fabric of Rafe’s shirt and pulling him up into a kiss, “…this.” he hums, feeling Rafe tremble in his grasp. Slowly, he sets him back down on his feet, sliding his hands to his hips as he turned their bodies to exchange places. Sitting down, Rafe follows him, crawling into his lap as he sets the nearly empty glass upon the table. Lips collide as Sam does the same, before he softly wraps his arms around Rafe’s body, tasting the blood on each other’s lips. 

A few moments pass before the two part, both smiling lopsidedly as their fatigue grows. Sam pets Rafe’s side, before they both move to rise, “we should be heading for bed.” Rafe whispers, feeling the body heat resonating from Sam, a stark contrast to his own. The other man nods in agreement, hooking his arm around Rafe’s waist as he leads him out of the small office and into the hall of the cabin. Sam takes a moment to slide the key into the hole to lock the door, before woozily walking through the hall, coming to a stop in front of the bedroom door. 

Sam raises his hand, setting his palm against the door and pushing it open, leading Rafe into the bed, mumbling a “bedtime”. Lifting him up, he gently lays him down, placing the key on the table beside him, pulling back the covers to tuck him in before doing the same to himself. All the while, Rafe watches him closely, his expression being one of deep adoration. He pushes himself closer to the Sam, before gripping tight onto him with his arms and legs. 

There is a minute of silence, before Rafe digs his nose into Sam’s shoulder, “hey… Sam? Thank you… for all the help. With me and with this hunt.” He says, cuddling up to the larger man, remembering how difficult it is to be the big spoon for someone taller than you. As he closes his eyes in relaxation, he feels a hand begin to rub his back, prompting him to open one eye to see Sam reaching to pet him. 

“It’s no problem. I enjoy it actually. I get to go on a wild adventure, spend some time doing what I love,” Sam adjusts, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Rafe, “with the guy I love.” A joyous hum comes out of Rafe as he snuggles closer, the smile on his face widening. He never thought he was capable of love, but yet here he was. “I love you, Rafe.”

“I love you too Sam…” he sighs in content, not noticing the somewhat solemn tone of Sam’s voice. He feels Sam move his body, going back to a more comfortable position as he begins to drift off to sleep. His breathing is what ultimately lulls Rafe into his own dreamworld, feeling a warmth he’s never experienced before. It was amazing feeling this sort of love for the first time, especially when he had figured he would never feel it in his immortal life.

As the sun rises, its rays filter through the window, shining upon Rafe’s resting body. He squeezes his eyelids tight, before opening his eyes just a pinch to squint. As he stares, a chill runs down his spine at a sudden realization. Sitting up, he looks around the room for any sign of Sam. He’s gone… Rafe is filled with panic. Crawling over to the side of the bed, he looks over at the table, noticing the key was gone.

He wouldn’t have… would he? 

Quickly pulling on a pair of pants, Rafe runs out the door to see mercenaries gathered outside his office. He marches forward, pushing them aside to reveal his office, ransacked. Based on their presence, he assumes Sam is missing, and his suspicion is confirmed when he hears one of them whisper, “do you think Drake did this?” As he looks around the room, tears form at the corners of his eyes as he sees nearly all of his documents are gone. He took everything…

One of the mercenaries dares to approach, and Rafe’s whips around. “GO LOOK FOR HIM!” he yells, fangs bared and eyes wild. The group begins to rapidly disperse, leaving the vampire to himself. He leans down, hands pressed against the table barely supporting him. With the others gone, he allows the tears to fall. His body shivers as he takes in breaths, his heart breaking at the thought of Sam up and betraying him like this.

Over the past two years, Sam had assisted him in handling his emotions. He had helped him learn how to control his rage and taught him how to better express his emotions. Originally, Rafe had figured he was doing so as a way to aid him, but now he had his doubts. Maybe he wasn’t doing that to make his life more enjoyable, perhaps he was only doing it to make him soft. He had finally opened his heart to someone, and they had used it like some kind of tool.

The overwhelming pain soon began turning into an uncontrollable ferocity, and now, there was no one here to calm him down. No one here to tell him that everything’s going to be okay. Nails begin to dig into the wood, fangs begin to bare. Grabbing a paper off his desk, he turns around, stomping out of the room and back into the hall. He was going to get his revenge on Sam, no matter what it took. He looks down at his hand, staring at an advertisement for one of the Saint Dismas crosses, one that had never been broken. How convenient would it be to get revenge, and also a step closer to your goal? “You’re going to regret this, Samuel…” Rafe growls to himself, eyes staring ahead.


End file.
